I'm haunted by you
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Renesmee loves Jacob. Jacob loves Renesmee. Renesmee is afraid of a romantic relationship because she doesn't want to lose thier frienship, but when they do get together, theres so many things that go wrong. Will they survive, or be haunted?
1. Proluge

1

Prologue

You've heard the stories. Girl meets boy, boy meets girl. They fall in love, get married, have kids and grow old together. A happy ending right? Well my parents got their happily ever after. Except they'll never grow old or have any other kids besides me.

You see my parents had kind of a Romeo and Juliet story. Except it didn't end in tragedy or death. In fact it didn't end. But you know this story now too. Girl meets vampire, vampire meets girl. They fall in love, and go through ups and downs. They get married, have a kid and my mother turns into a vampire. Another one of your typical love stories.

When I look at how lucky my parents are to have each other, it makes me wonder. Will I ever be that happy? Being a half vampire half human doesn't make a love life very easy. And besides, the one I really want to be with is Jacob. But that's complicated. He's my best friend and the one who use to baby sit me. He's always been around. And I don't want to have a break up ruin our friendship. And it haunts me.


	2. first heart break

1

Chapter One

I sat in a booth at the local dinner, staring at my boyfriend. Ryan was cute, with brown hair that swept over his sea green eyes. He was tall, well taller than me anyways. So he was cute. He was kind, most of the time. Though he has that " boys are better than girls" attitude, and he never opened the door for me or pulled out my chair. It bothered me, and when I mentioned it to him, he had snapped at me and said that I'm to lazy. But, boy was he cute!

"So. What do you want to do after diner?" I asked him. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My head leaned against his chest.

"How about you come over to night." I froze. "My parents won't be home till tomorrow and I have the house to myself." I scooted out of the seat and stood up.

"I've already told you this before. I'm not ready." He stood up.

"I think you are." Then he started to kiss me, I pushed him away, but his lips only crushed onto mine and then he was kissing my neck. "Come on baby. It'll be worth your while." I backed away from him, I wiped my mouth onto my arm, I was disgusted.

'I already said NO!" Heads snapped looking our way. Ryan looked around, mumbled something under his breathe I don't want to repeat and then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the dinner. As soon as we were by his car, he let go of my arm and turned to me.

"Look, I don't care what you want. I know what I want. And you'll do what I say." I glared at him.

"No." I spat. "No, I won't!" He snapped then. He had smacked me across my face.

"Listen here you little tease, I'm in charge in this relationship. Now you'll do what I say or it's over." I shifted my weight.

"Then it's over." I walked over to his car and got in. "Bring me home." He nodded. He got into the car and pulled away from the diner, heading to my house. Then, once we were a good two miles away from town, he pulled to the side of the road.

"What are You doing?" I questioned him.

"Listen baby. I don't want this to end, and I know you don't. So how about I forgive you, and we head to my place." He leaned over his chair and whispered into my ear. "It'll be perfect."

"I need to forgive you?" I shot back. "And I said NO!" He slammed the horn, making it honk.

"Get out." I stayed seated into the car. "GET OUT!" He screeched. He unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and jumped out of the car. I followed his example, except I slammed the car door shut and then I stared at him.

"There, happy?" He snorted and walked towards me.

"No, I'm not. You are a bitch. A selfish bitch." Then he dragged me into the woods by my arm and beat me up. He smacked, kicked and hit. The tears burned across my face. "Don't tell anyone!" he spat into my face. Then he turned and walked away.

I slid against a tree and sat down, leaning against it. I brought my knees up and rested my face into them. And I cried. I don't know how long, but I know it was almost 1 a.m. when Seth found me.

"Renesmee?" I lifted my head, my face streaked with tears, and he noticed my black eye and my bruised arms. He sat down next to me and hugged me as I cried. "Shh...It'll be alright. What happened?" I told him exactly what happened, how I refused to do what Ryan wanted and how he hit me.

"And now I don't have a super cute boyfriend anymore." I cried into his chest. Seth chuckled. "It isn't funny." Tough it probably was. My ex just beat me up and all I care about is that now I don't have a boyfriend? Well actually, I wish I didn't break it off. Cause now I don't have somebody to make Jake jealous. Which is bad, I know, but I'm a teenager, we make mistakes.

"I'm sorry." He paused and then stood up. "You want me to take you to Jake?" I looked up and smiled. Jake always knows what to say to make me feel better. "I'll take that as a yes. He's just east of here patrolling." I stood up, more like jumped up, I was ecstatic to go see my Jacob, to be in his arms and hear his reassuring words.

I followed Seth, as we walked. Seth was like my brother. And he was like my Dad's son. So we were really close. "Are we there yet?" I wined. I really wanted to see Jake, even though we just started walking. My whole body ached and I was exhausted.

"We just left." He pointed to the tree we sat against." I was still crying and I was shivering from the cold. He noticed this. "Fine, I'll be right back." He left to phase and then returned in his wolf form. I ran over to him, and hopped onto his back.

He ran fast, so I barley waited five minutes until we reached where Jake was patroiing. As soon as Jake spotted us, he stared at me. I burst into tears, as I got off of Seth and ran over to Jake's wolf form. I put my arms around his neck, sobbing into his fur. He just sat there and let me cry. About half an hour later, Seth told me to let go, so Jake could go phase back. I stepped back and in a few short minutes Jake reappeared.

"Jacob." I ran into his arms, and cried against his bare chest. He picked my up and started to carry me to my house.

"You alright?" I nodded. "Seth told me, while he was running." Of course he did. "Nessie, has he hit you before?" I looked at him and blinked. " Nessie, tell me the truth." His eyes pleaded. I nodded and he started to run. Ryan had a temper. And I thought it was alright. But usually it was one bruise, and I'd be able to hide it from my family. It never was as bad as it was tonight. As soon as we reached the big house, my dad ran down to the porch to meet us.

"Jacob don't do anything you'll regret." My dad reached out for me, intending for him to carry me into the house, but I clung to Jake not wanting to let go. "Nessie, Let go!" I shook my head at him and sighed, rubbing his temples. I bet if he was human, he would of had a heart attack by now. Especially since he's heard some of my thoughts about Jacob.

'He'll go after him. As soon as I'm out of his arms and gone. He has to stay here with me. I'll calm him down. Plus I need him to be with me!" Jacob sighed and looked at my dad.

"Edward, I won't kill him or phase in front of him. I just need to rearrange his face a little." I clung to Jake even more once I heard what he wanted to do. My dad shook his head.

"Jacob, as much as I agree with you, I thinks it's best you don't." Jake was about to protest, but my dad talked before he could. "Renesmee needs you to stay with her. Stay here with her, and calm down. Cause as soon as you put her down, you'll lose your control and rip that punks head off." I nodded and Jake sighed and then carried me into the house.

_**Authors Note: This is one of my first twilight stories. I'm sorry if it's a little choppy, but after a few chapters it will get better. I hope you like it, and review and let me know what you think and if I should make any changes.**_


	3. Doubts

I sat up and looked around. I played through last night's event through my mind and shivered. Ryan wasn't going to give up that easily and we all knew that. I heard aloud snore and looked down at my floor where Jacob was laying on top of a sleeping bag. I laughed quietly and looked down at my phone checking my messages. I groaned to myself quietly when I saw I had 3 missed calls and 7 new messages from Ryan.

I looked at the latest message. It read_ Ness, pick u up eleven. _I looked at the time, it was half past ten. He'd be here soon, so with that known I threw a pillow at Jake. He flinched in his sleep and rolled over to his side. I sighed and decided the best way to get him up was to yell. "JAKE," I started, "Wake up!"

"What Ness?" He asked, tired and a bit of annoyed by being woken up. I threw my cell at him, which he caught. He read through the message twice and then leaped up running down the stairs. "Leach," He bellowed as he took two steps at a time. I reluctantly followed behind him.

"Jacob, we already know." Of Corse my father did thanks to his amazing mind reading abilities. "That and Alice had a vision," My dad added to my thoughts. Whoopee doo.

"Ness, go back up stairs and don't come down, no matter what you hear." My auntie Alice instructed me. I looked at her confused. "Now!" she screamed into my ears. I rolled my eyes and did what I was told, though I was curious. I slowly walked up the stairs. As I was about halfway up the stairs I heard gravel crunch under the tires. I froze and listened closely. I heard a car door slam and slow footsteps approaching the house. Then he started to knock on the door. My Auntie Rose pushed me upstairs into her room in less of a minute and then shut the door and locked it.

"Go crouch on the other side of the bed," she whispered, I ran over to the other side and sat down. I started to wonder why she and Emmett would need a bed if they never slept. Then I realized I didn't want to know.

I heard my dad invite Ryan in. "Where is Nessie?" He asked. My dad told him I was gone for the weekend. "Yeah, I saw her last night, and her bedroom light is on. Let me see her. "Again I heard my dad say she wasn't here and added for him to leave. "Tell her to come down." My dad didn't budge.

"Son, I think its best that you leave," Carlisle informed him. "We don't want any trouble, just for you to leave and don't bother Nessie anymore." He said it kindly but dead serious. I looked at Rose who sat next to me; she was listening intently like I was. I also noticed she was texting Charlie to come and arrest Ryan. It just occurred to me that something was going to happen. They all knew it and Alice had a vision about it.

"To me that is a problem. You see, you have something I want, and if I don't get it, there'll be consequences." I held my breath, as I heard Jacob speak.

"You won't see her." He snarled. That's when I heard the gun shots and Carlisle yelling for his medical stuff. That's when I knew Jake was the one who was hurt. Only he would be the one to be hurt by a gunshot. I ripped past Rose and ran down stairs her following me. I saw Jake on the floor. I saw several gunshot wounds. I doubted that even the wolf gene could save him. He couldn't heal that fast.

Ryan was frozen in his spot. Shocked and terrified that he actually shot someone. He starred at me, he whispered sorry and I glared. "How dare you," I shouted. I ran over to Jake and knelt down by him as Carlisle and my dad started to work on him.

I heard Charlie's police car come racing into the driveway. I looked outside and saw Rose, holding Ryan in a headlock, dragging him to Charlie. He shoved his gun into the holster thing and grab out his hand cuffs. I saw my ex being arrested and drove away into a police car, after Rose told him Jacob was shot.

I looked over at Jacob who was turning paler and paler every second. I busted into tears, my mom came running over, pulling me into a hug, I cried harder.

"Mom, I'm so scarred." I heard her sigh and she pulled me closer to her.

"He'll be alright sweetie. He's strong. He'll be alright," she whispered, her voice assuring into my ear, but I even heard the doubt in her voice. I started to pray with every soul in my body, that he would live. That he would be alright, cause right now I'm doubting the wolf gene.

**Please Review and let me K what you think.**


	4. It'll be alright

It was silent. It was silent as I sat in a chair next to the hospital bed in Carlisle's office. I pulled me knees up to my chest and sobbed into them. I cried for the pain of losing a boyfriend. I cried because Jacob could die. I cried because there was a chance I'd never be able to tell him how I felt.

"Nessie, what did I tell you. Stop thinking so negative. He'll be alright. Any time, he should be waking up." My dad whispered into my ear. I nodded, looking up at Jacobs sleeping form. I've never seen him asleep, without him snoring. I giggled slightly as my dad chuckled. Jacob rolled to his side and I sat up straighter.

"Any second he should be waking up. I can see Nessie squealing!" Alice called from the living room. A hopeful smile lit up my face as my mom and dad stood behind me, just in case Alice's prediction was wrong. But it wasn't.

"Hi." He said stretching a peaceful smile showed on his face. I smiled slightly, rubbing the tears off of my face, he frowned. "Why were you crying, I'm fine."

"You could of died." I choked out through a new set of tears.

"Ha! I'm a werewolf! Well a shape shifter. But I have the wolf gene. Please a million gun shots couldn't kill me!" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't say your invincible. You didn't see the way you looked." I looked down at my bear feet that was resting on the bed. "you were paler than my family. And you….you had…this huge whole full of…red." I cried. Jake sat up, but winced but then noticed I saw and smiled. He slowly made his way over to me. He cradled my face in his hands.

"I'm fine now. It's past us…ok?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead then went back to laying down. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. My mom gushed about how cute we looked and needed to get her camera. In a Nano second she was back taking a quick photo of me and Jake.

"How are we feeling Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room., caring some files with him. I raised my eyebrows.

"Paperwork from the hospital. " My dad answered as I nodded.

"I'm alright Doctor fang." I slammed my elbow into Jacobs side as he laughed.

"Nessie be careful," My mother warned me. I nodded yet again. I seem to be doing a lot of that today.

"Jacob. You can get out of this room after I talk to you. " Jacob nodded. "You have to though not walk to much. You just have to relax for the next week. Then you can do whatever you want, even phase." Jacob smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Fan….Carlisle." Carlisle chuckled

"No problem Jake. " Carlisle replied as he left ,

"Jake would you like a piggy back ride or just me to carry you?" Jake looked at my dad strangely, I giggled.

"Why would you carry him?" My mom asked slightly amused.

"Carlisle doesn't really want him to walk unless he has to." Jake shook his head.

"I can walk." He got up and started towards the door, with me right behind him as my dad threw him over his shoulders and ran out of the room. Jacob started to pound on his back, as me and mom ran after them. Dad laid Jacob onto his bed, in the room we have here for him in the main house. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"You wouldn't listen." My dad stated casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, dad, never do that again. It's just weird." I told him as I laid next to Jake, Turning on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of us.

"Whatever, just make sure he rests and gets some sleep." I rolled my eyes at my parents as they left the room.

"Bunch of whack jobs I tell you." Jake whispered in my ear. I laughed at him.

"We heard that!" My mom called out.

"See." Jake muttered. I laughed some more, as I snuggled up to him falling asleep. I could finally sleep, knowing my Jacob would be fine.

**Please Review. I hope to get you a chapter every other day. As long as I get reviews. **


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the twilight characters.**

It's been two weeks since Jake was shot. And now everything was back to normal. Well as normal as my family could get. I looked up from my chair in the living room in the cottage as my parents walked towards me with grim looks on their face.

"Hi guys." I said quietly, returning to the book I was holding in my hands.

"Nessie put the book down!" My dad thundered, I looked up at him. He was angry. My mom twisted his arm making him wince.

"What your father meant is, we need to talk." My mom stated kindly as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Ok. So talk." I waved to the couch for my father to sit. He reluctantly plopped down on the couch.

"We need to talk about Jacob." My mom said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"We want to know how you really feel." My dad added. I looked back and forth to my mom and dad. And started panicking. Why would they need to ask me. Couldn't my dad read my mind, unless my mom's using her shield on me. But why would they want to know. So they can tell me I can't see him anymore. What if they take me away to some far away country and I'm never allowed to see him again.

"No your mom hasn't been using her shield. And we won't take you to some distant country and forbid you to see Jacob. We just want to make sure." My dad replied, answering all my questions I had.

"Why does it matter? He'll never feel the same. I'll always be that little girl he used to babysit and changed her diapers. I'll always be that little girl who use to dress him up in dresses and put pink eye shadow on him. He'll never love me, even though I'm in love with him. " I stated, telling them everything. My parents looked at each other.

"Jake come in here!" My mom called. A second later Jacob walked in shoving his hands into his pockets. I realized he heard everything. He'll probably never want to talk to me again. He looked over at me and I blushed and slid deeper into the chair, hoping no wishing I could disappear.

"Nessie calm down." I my dad ordered, I nodded sitting up straighter I the chair.

"Well, your dad and me will let you two be alone." My mom stated awkwardly as they quietly walked out of the room, probably upstairs, listening to tow whole conversation.

I looked up at Jacob and blushed. "Hey," I greeted quietly.

"Hey." He replied, sitting on the foot stool so he was directly in front of me. "remember when I told you about imprinting?" I nodded. "How when a wolf imprints, the person they imprint on becomes their whole world. It's like you can't live without them. And you'll be whatever they want you to. A sister, brother, babysitter friend, boyfriend. And we'll be happy as long as were still in their life." I nodded.

"Ok, so who'd you imprint on?' I asked, hoping it was me.

"Well, you know her." He replied a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, well I understand. You love her so no hard feelings." I answered glumly as I stood up and started walking out of the room. Jake grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I imprinted on you." He said and then he kissed me.

As soon as the kiss ended I smiled. "So.. what does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to?" He replied rocking on his heels back and forth.

"So can we be girlfriend and boyfriend?' I asked, hoping with all my heart he'd say yes.

"I think that could be possible., "he replied, kissing me again. He pulled away to soon. "So how about I take you to dinner tonight at seven?" I nodded.

"I'd really like that." I answered kissing him again. Soon he left promising to pick me up at seven.

I walked up to my room, and screamed. "Alice what are you doing." She was sitting on my bed, with a whole elf it spread out on the bed next to her.

"To, get you ready for your date." She stated in a tone that said duh.

"Ok." I replied as she handed me the outfit I put it on and then looked into the mirror. I had a Floral skirt on that went up to my waist and ended about mid-thigh. I wore a gray ruffled tank that was tucked into the skirt with a leather Jacket over it and a belt over the skirt where it went to my wait. I had on a pair of black sparkly flats on my feet.

"Time for hair and makeup." Alice squealed as she did my makeup and hair. She pulled my bangs into a braid and curled my hair. My she put a light shade of pink eye shadow on my eyes and then mascara.

"Nessie come down here?" My dad called. IO waved at Alice as she jumped out of my window with all her makeup in her hands and I made my way downstairs, wondering what my dad wanted.

**Ok so that's the fifth chapter. Let me know what you think. So press the review button! **


	6. The date

I walked into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with my mom sitting in his lap. They stared at me as I walked over to the table and sat across from them.

"You guys wanted to see me?" I said looking down at my hands.

"We have some rules." My mom whispered, looking past my head, not wanting to meet my eyes. She only does that when the conversation is going to be awkward.

"First off you will tell us where you'll go, when you'll go and when you'll be home for every date." My dad told me, with his calm yet serious tone.

"Second," my mom started, "He can go in your room but no funny business. None of that till your married. " My mouth dropped, couldn't she of just said sex. My dad shook his head.

"Third, you have to be home by three in the morning, that's your curfew." He smiled at me as I jumped up in my chair. My curfew was just raised, I use to have to be home by eleven.

"Well, that's it, Jake should be here by now." My mom said just as his Truck pulled up. I kissed both of them on the cheek and then sprinted out of the house, down the porch and into his arms. He spin me around and kissed me.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he opened the truck door for me and then shut it and went around to his side.

"The dinner and then a movie!" I said thoughtfully. He nodded and we made our way to the dinner.

Once we were there, he opened the truck door for me, as I got out. He was a perfect gentleman. He opened door. Pulled my chair out for me and paid for the meal. Ryan always made me pay. And we shared a shake. Ryan would never do that either, he was afraid of germs. Thank god he's out of my life now!

"So what movie?" Jake asked as he slurped up rest of the shake.

"Water for elephants!" I exclaimed. He groaned. "What?"

"It's such a chick flick." He replied. I scowled and then did my puppy face.

"Please, Jake," I asked.

"Fine, let's go." He said. We then went to the movie which was really god. One of the guys resembled my dad, weird huh? Anyways after that we pulled up to first beach. I looked up at him and smiled.

I leaped out of the truck and slipped off my shoes and held them in my hand. I scrunched the sand between my toes. He walked over to me and held my hand. We walked along the beach.

"I had a good time." I gushed, looking over my shoulder away from his gaze.

"I'm glad." He whispered, turning my head towards him. He pushed some hair behind my ear, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "You're so beautiful." I blushed.

"You are to." I stated as he leant down and kissed me softly. I pulled away and smiled. "Thank you." I immediately regretted what I said. I just thanked him for kissing me! I'm such an idiot. I started pounding my palm against my forehead, muttering idiot, over and over. He grabbed my palm, dropping to my side and then kissed me yet again.

"Let's get you home." I nodded as we got into the truck and he drove back to my place. As we winded down the driveway, I looked at him. His skin reflected the light of the moon and stars. He ran his hand threw his hair as he stared intently on the road. He was so beautiful and I realized just then and there, that I absolutely loved him.

The truck came to a stop. He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door, I got out and closed the door.

"Would you like to hang out with the pack tomorrow, maybe go cliff diving?" He asked, rocking on his heels. A nervous smile planted on his face.

"Of course!" I yelled as I kissed him and then ran up the porch stairs and to the door. I opened it and then turned around. He just got into the drivers seat and put his seatbelt on. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back, as he mouthed. "I love you." I mouthed it back and then he pulled out of the drive way.

I ran into the house and up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. It was the best date ever.

**Review and let me know what you think. Also what do you want to happen next?**


	7. Shopping, Cliff Diving and Fighting

I've been dating Jake for a whole two weeks now! And I haven't heard a word from Ryan. He didn't really even get in trouble. The guys a complete jerk . And the only thing he has to do is go to anger management classes.

"Nessie!" I spun around, wiping my mouth, turning my back on the dead deer behind me. I glared at Alice. What was so important that she had to interrupt my hunting.

"What!" I snapped. "What is so important!"

"I wanted to know if you want to go shopping?" My mouth drooped, that's what was so important, that she had to interrupt my hunting.

"Not right now." I snapped, going back to my deer. She stayed right behind me. I huffed, and chased after another heard of dear. After I finished them off, I spun on my heel, and glared at Alice.

"You want to go shopping now?" She asked sweetly bashing her eyelids.

"Fine," I grumbled following after her, and then sitting in the passenger seat of her Porsche.

As soon as we were out of the driveway she made a turn and went the opposite way of where the mall was. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?" I asked, propping my feet on the dashboard.

"Oh, well you're going cliff diving with those wolves, while I go shopping for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why couldn't you just say that and not say we were going to the mall?" She's more messed up than I am, gees.

"Because if I did, your dad would never let you go. So I had to repeat over and over in my head that we were going shopping." Alice shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"By why are you helping me spend time with the pack? I'll smell like them afterwards." She turned at me and ruffled my hair. I shook my head crazily.

"Because I know it makes you happy. Plus you'll be distracted, so I can buy clothes and decorations for your Birthday party tomorrow."

"I don't need a party."

"Please don't give me that kind of crap. How many times does a person turn sixteen?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm turning five, I only look sixteen." I pointed out, hoping she'd forget this whole party non sense.

"Yes, but so we can invite all your friends at school, you're turning sixteen." She argued back.

"All my friends? Only Sammy, Tara, Anna, Dean and Cole are my friends. Who are you all inviting?" She shrugged as she pulled up to the beach.

"Just about eighty something, now out you go." She estimated, pushing me out of the car and I stumbled into Jacobs arms.

"Hi." I greeted, giving him a quick soft kiss.

"Why hello," He said kissing my back.

"Umm you guys aren't alone. " I laughed and turned towards Seth as, Quill, Embry and Leah came up behind him. Quill and Embry joined Jakes pack along with a couple other members, Nick, Bret and Tyler.

"Seth's just mad because he doesn't have anyone to make kissy faces with." Leah smugly snapped.

"And Leah's always a crabby bitch because she's not getting any." Embry retorted, and Quill snorted.

"You're not getting any either." Quill pointed out, owing himself a shove from Embry. Pretty soon they were rolling around on the ground. I watched with peer amusement. It's funny watching people fight for some odd reason.

"Come on, let's leave them and go cliff diving." Jake and me made our way up to the cliffs, with everyone running, trying to catch up, but purposely stayed a foot behind.

I didn't have a swim suit so I decided just to jump in my clothes. I was wearing basketball shorts and a tank, so it didn't matter. Jake grabbed my hand and we leapt together.

The wind whipped against my face, making me shut my eyes as we reached the piercing ice cold water. I clung to Jake, his warmth making me warmer. He was wearing no shirt and a pair of swim trunks and as we walked out of the water and back to the cliffs I started admiring just how toned he really was.

"Nessie are you cold?" I looked up at Jake, realizing I was shivering. I nodded. "I'll be right back. He ran up to the cliffs and grabbed a couple towels. And then he ran back down over to me and rapped the towel around me. Then he dried himself with the other towel.

We jogged over to his truck, with the towel still tightly wrapped around me. He opened the passenger door for me and then made his way to the driver's side. Once he climbed in, he ran his hand through his hair and I held my breath.

"Nessie, breathe." He chuckled as he sped out of the beach parking lot and sped down the road. I nodded, noticing in the review mirror that my face had turned purple. I took a deep breath and then sneezed. Jake gave me a sideways glance. I rarely ever got a cold. Pretty soon we pulled into my driveway. And who was sitting on the porch of the main house? None other than my overbearing dad.

"Dog!" He grumbled as we got out of the truck. "How dare you!"

"What?" He asked, putting his hands in the air.

"I remember telling you that under o circumstances will Renesmee ever go cliff diving. And what did you do today?"

"Go diving, and had a blast." I answered for Jacob. I snuggled into Jacob, trying to keep myself warm.

"I wasn't talking to you Renesmee." He snarled. Jacob pushed me behind him. "I wouldn't hurt my own daughter Jacob." He growled, glaring, and honestly he did scare me.

"Well how your taking something that's really no big deal, out of proportion, I'd say you could." I started sneezing and my mom ran over to me.

"Nessie, come on, you're getting a cold. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out here right now ." She said, starting to pull on my arm.

"I want to stay here." I grumbled, digging my feet into the ground.

"Listen to your mother!" My dad ordered. I walked around Jacob and right up to my father.

"Not when your yelling at Jacob. You could hurt him. "My dad laughed.

"You're worried that I could hurt that mutt. He was made to destroy vampires. I'm the one you should be worried about." I glared.

"Don't call him that. And yes I'm worried about him. You're the one starting this whole thing!" I screamed on the top of my lings. I stated sneezing again and my nose started to run. Gross. I wiped it onto the towel wrapped around my arm.

"Edward, stop this right now. Jacob did nothing wrong. And can't you see she's sick." My mom ordered, glaring at him. My dad's eyes softened.

"But he's the reason she's sick. She wouldn't of gotten sick if he didn't take her diving." He mumbled, knowing he was already losing a lost fight.

"Edward!" my mom howled, tapping her foot. My whole family was watching from the porch.

"Mom, he's obviously not going to give up. So I'll be in my room at the main house." I told her walking towards the house. I stopped and turned around. "Coming Jacob?" He nodded and followed me.

**Ok so what should happen next. I'm really confused. Plus please review, even if this story sucks. So review!**


	8. Changes

It's my birthday. I'm officially five, and now sixteen. By next year I'd be fully grown. I opened my eyes and twisted myself out of jakes arms. He slept with me last night, because I wanted him to, bus we just slept that's all.

"Morning beautiful," He murmured into my hair. I rolled myself to face him, giving up trying to free out of his arms.

"Morning Jakey." I jokes, using the nickname I used for him when I was little. I touched his face and replayed a memory of us when I was the physical age of three, and I was calling him mine.

"What's going on in here?" My dad barged in, I ripped my hand from Jakes cheek.

"Nothing, obviously." I rolled my eyes as, Jake and I sat up, me leaning against him.

"You two, get out of that bed, and march downstairs!" He ordered. Jake started following his orders, but I pushed him back down.

"We didn't do anything wrong, us sleeping in the same room isn't wrong, he slept in my room all the time when I was little." I pointed out, dad was about to argue, but then I remembered something. "You were always in moms room."

"That was different!" I noticed everyone was silent downstairs, listening intently.

"No dad, not really!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around in the air.

"I only want what's right for you." He whispered, I jumped off the bed and walked right up to him, glaring at him.

"You only want me to be kept pure, is that right? " He stayed silent. "Telling me not to be able to say I love you to my boyfriend, or go to the beach with him. Your trying to control MY life. But that's just it, it's my life. Not yours or anyone else's concern." Jacob walked up to me and whispered for me to calm down, I took a step away from Jake. "No, he needs to hear this. Edward Cullen, you are so controlling and manipulative, and I've had enough," My dad snapped. He growled and then pushed Jake in the chest.

"See what you've done mutt. You've turn my own daughter against me!" He pushed Jake again. 'You hear me!" He then punched Jake so hard, Jake fell hard onto the floor leaning against the bed. Tears filled my eyes as I flew down to jakes side, as he held his bloody nose.

Mom came flooding into the room, she looked at Edward then at me and finally at Jake. "Edward, what were you thinking." She whispered, coming to give me a hug, but I pushed her away.

"Get away mom. Please." She backed away, I helped Jake stand up and then ran right up to my dad. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much. "I screeched. I ran out of the room, Jake following behind me.

"Nessie, stop and think." He pleaded. I ignored him and ran up to Alice.

"Can you pack my stuff up, and drop it off at Jakes house?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yes, but why.." She questioned, looking at Edward. "You're not going to move, just because of one little fight with your dad?"

"Alice, he hit Jake. He hurt him. I can't stand him anymore." Jake was already outside, starting up the truck.

"I'll bring it over in a little bit." She huffed, I smiled at her slightly, saying thank you, then I flew out of the room, and out of the porch. My mom ran after me, grabbing my arm.

"Nessie, please, don't leave. We love you. We can fix this please." She begged her eyes pleading me to stay. I hugged he.

"Mom, I need to leave. I don't want to have to hurt you, okay so let me go." My mother dry sobbed and reluctantly let me go. My dad picked my mom up in his arms comforting her, as I climbed into the truck, and Jake started pulling out of the driveway.

"Are you sure you want to live with me and Billy?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I need to get away, ok." He nodded, not pressing the issue anymore.

"How about you live with me officially?" He asked as we pulled up to Billy's. I raised my eyebrows.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"Well yeah, but we could get an apartment or something?" I smiled up at him. I mean Jacob worked as a mechanic and I've been in commercials and adds., so money wasn't an issue.

"I'd love that!" I squealed. I leapt out of the car, and Jacob jogged over to me, as walked into Billy's. We opened the door.

"Dad, we have a visitor." He called. No one came. I looked out the window, and bit my lip. "Dad!" He ran into the living room and then Billy's room. "DAD! Oh my god!" He cried, I ran to the room, but Jacob got up and blocked me. "Ness go call an ambulance and then Sam. But stay in the living room. I don't want you to see this. I nodded, kissing his tear stained cheeks and ran over to my purse on the table and pulled out my cell

When the ambulance came, Billy was pronounced dead. And Jacob was crushed, he called Rachel and Paul, who came right over, with their two year olds Blake and Mitchie. The whole pack surrounded the house. I kept holding Jake in my arms as he cried. It pained me to see him like this. To see Paul, Rachel and the whole pack like this. It broke my heart, and I wanted to run to my parents. But I left I made a choice.

"Ola Nessie!" Alice squealed as she, Emmett and Jasper walked into the room, their arms full of boxes and bags of my stuff. Jake rubbed his nose, which thankfully already healed. Alice noticed everyone's tears and gave me a confused look.

"Billy's dead." I whispered, leaning against Jake for support as we stood up. Alice came and hugged us, followed by Emmett and Jasper. They told Jake they were so sorry than brought rest of my stuff in, and put it in Jakes room. Then they quietly left.

"This sucks." Embry mumbled. Leah nodded, crying into his chest as he held her. "Jake, man, he'll be missed."

"You got that right." Seth and the others agreed.

"You guys, I get how your all family and stuff, but you should leave. Give us some time to talk." Rachel told them quietly, as Blake slept contently in her arms. Michel was in Paul's arms sleeping. They agreed and left. Soon it was Just Rachel, Paul, the sleeping twins, Jake and me. Rachel got up and went and laid the twins into the playpen set up in the living room, and we went and sat down in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, looking at Jake.

"He should have a ceremony in a couple days at the church, and then let the ashes be scattered." Jake told her, looking down at his hands, I ribbed his back.

"Ok, now how about his stuff and the house?" Paul replied.

" Well, we could sell it." Jake whispered.

"Wait. Where will you live?" Rachel asked. I grabbed onto Jakes hand.

"Me and Nessie will buy a house or something." He looked up to see her response.

"Wait, so you two are going to be living with each other?" Rachel questioned. A smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, my dad became too much." I answered she nodded.

"Well at least there's some good news today." Rachel stated, smiling slightly at Jake and patted his hand. Today was hard. I left my parents, Billy died, and me and Jake will be living together. I have a feeling Jake and me will just get closer.

**I know this is sad, but it'll get happier and better. So keep reading. And while you're at it, review too! Oh and what was Jakes mom's name. I can't think of it. So could you tell me. that'd be helpful.**


	9. I'm alright

This week has been a blur. We had Billy's funeral and sold the house, and I still haven't talked to my parents. They were at the funeral but I avoided them. Today ma and Jake where going house hunting.

"Jake!" I called as I grabbed my purse. He jogged past me and outside, to start his truck up. I sighed. I missed my convertible. I walked out of the door and locked the house. We had a month to move out, so we really needed to find a house soon.

"Ok so where is the first house at?" I asked him as we pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"It's by Sam and Emily's. It's right by the woods, which will be nice." He said, smiling at me. It's been days since he last smiled, it was nice to see him happy.

"Ok." I said as I turned on the radio. We sand along to Brittany's newest song till the world ends and some other songs.

"We are here." He said as we pulled up. Alice waved at us. She decided to be our real estate agent. I got out of the truck as Jake stood next to me.

"Ness, actually this is the only house we'll be looking at today." He smiled, and I gave him a weird look.

"You see, since we had to cancel your birthday party, this is your present from all of us." Alice cheerfully told me. I smiled, and looked at Jake. And then at the house. It was a three story Victorian style house. It was painted a light tan.

"I love it!" I whispered, Jacob chuckled.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet." I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I know just by looking at the outside, I'll love this house!" Alice squealed.

"Good, because we have a lot of work to do. We have to paint today, tomorrow, all of us are putting in carpet and flooring. And the day after, we are shopping for furniture!" She was well excited.

"Let's get to!" I yelled as I ran into the house. The door was dark with beautiful designed glass on it. When I walked in, I came to a small little walkway, which was already painted black. I then walked into this huge room, where Seth, Leah and Embry were painting a light pale green. There was a grand stare case in the middle, with a wooden sliding door behind it. There were to open spaces where a dining room and Living room where located.

I walked into the living room. There were huge glass windows. All the rooms had huge glass windows. Emily, Seth and their kids Sammy and Erik where painting. The kids were so darn cute, while watching them paint. Most of the paint was getting on them self. Alice was annoyed, but didn't complain, they were only six and five. I hugged Emily and then walked into I guess what was supposed to be the kitchen.

The kitchen has a refrigerator and oven. The base of the island and cupboards where there, except missing the doors and tops. The drawers were already In place. Alice Joined Jasper and Emmett in painting it a read. I walked up to the closet and pantry. The doors of the pantry were light tan. The doors of the closet was the same color as the pantry. In the closet was folding chairs and two leafs for a table.

I walked into the dining room. Paul and Rachel just finished painting the walls a light beige color. And the hardwood floor was already in it. A huge table was in there, already having ten chairs around it. Well, at least the dining room was done, all I had to do now was put up pictures.

I walked out of the room and back into that huge room. Jacob was already upstairs. So I decided to start climbing up the staircase. When I reached it, I gasped. There was a huge balcony with huge glass sliding doors at the end of the small common room. At another end, I noticed another stair case. The room was already painted a light yellow.

I walked into the bathroom, which was painted a pale blue. And the counters of it were granite. I loved it. Of course, the bathroom had everything in it already. Then I walked into the bedroom next to it. It was the master bedroom. It was painted a beautiful shade of a tope color. Nothing was in it yet. I walked into the bathroom, which was also pale blue, and everything was already in it. There were two other bedrooms, which were both painted a shade of brown. Each room, had a bed, a dresser and a ceiling fan. I think I know why they left those with little stuff in it. The I made my way upstairs. Everyone else was up there. My parents, who I just ignored, were painting the other bathroom yellow. There were two other bedrooms which were the same as the other two down stairs. In all the extra space, the turned it into a library. It was painted silver, and right now, everyone else were setting books in to the shelves, or brining in chairs or setting up desks and computers. This house was huge. Jake drooped the chair he was carrying and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So is it what you wanted?" He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, and just kissed him in reply. "I'd take that as a yes." He joke as he licked his lips. I laughed and wacked his chest playfully.

The next two days, were focused, on putting new flooring in, and buying furniture and moving in. It finally felt like home. My parents helped, but we didn't speak to each other. My mom hugged me, but that was it.

"I officially just put up the last picture." I called to Jake as I stood on our bed, hanging up a picture of us it was perfect. He came in, looking nervous. I jumped down from the bed and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said, rocking on his heels, not daring to look in my eyes. He always had a hard time lying to me.

"Really." I said walking up to him. I gently kissed his lips. "Are you sure?" I asked, as I kissed him harder this time. He smile.

"Ok." He got down on one knees. My eyes got big. "Nessie, I love you. And I want to spend rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married right away. We can get married whenever you want. So will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a box, containing a beautiful silver ring.

"Was it Sarah's?" I choked out.

"Yeah it was my mom's." He answered, still waiting for my answer. "So will you marry…" He didn't get to finish. I leaned forward and kissed him, putting everything I felt for him into that kiss.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you! And I don't want to wait years." I told him excitedly.

"Do you want to go tell your family?" He asked, I almost said yes but stopped myself. I didn't want to face my parents. I didn't want to get into another fight with my dad. Of course my mom will be crushed I didn't tell her first, but that's my dad's problem, not mine at the moment.

"Ness, I asked your parents' permission yesterday. They were fin with it. Your mom misses you so much. And your dad is really sorry. Can't you fix this." He asked, as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Jake, he hurt me. I'll call my mom tomorrow and I'll get together with her. But I don't want to talk to my dad right now." I told him, sitting on the bed, he came and sat next to me.

"That's understandable. But you'll have to forgive him some time." I nodded and leaned against his chest.

"Just not now." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Jacob was going to be mine forever, and I was thrilled.

**I tried to make that chapter happier. I think they deserve it after all that happened. I hoped you'd like it. And when should Nessie talk to her dad. Have any ideas? Review and let me know.**


	10. And All is Well For Now

I sat in the living room, with my phone pulled out staring at my dad's number. It was October now. In fact tomorrow's Halloween, and I haven't spoken to my dad yet. I am though talking to my mom. I call her and text her every day and I see her once in a while. But I can tell it's hard for her, that me and my dad aren't on speaking terms.

"Ness, I'm heading out. Seth caught a sent!" Jacob called. I sighed and put my phone down and turned the TV down.

"Okay, Bye, Love you!" I called.

"Love you to." Then I heard the door shut. I sighed and leaned into the couch. I picked up my phone again, and sighed, I flipped it open and dialed my dad's number and started to call him.

"Hello!" My dad answered.

"Hey Da….What are you doing in my house!" I screamed as I noticed Nahuel kept petting my hair. Which was really creepy. He grinned at me.

"Nessie, what happened?" My dad asked into the phone. I ignored him and stared at Nahuel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to stay calm as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Nessie aren't you happy I'm here?" He tried to sound offended. I just glared straight at the TV where Up was playing.

"Not really." I muttered. Every time since his first visit, he tries to get me to fall in love with him. And it didn't matter what age I was, He wanted me. He still wants me. But I, I want Jacob.

"Sunshine, you know you love me! I mean come on, look at me?" He smiled, trying to "dazzle" me. Yeah right, like that'll work. He put his arm around me, which I shrugged off and stood up, throwing my phone onto the floor.

"Het out of here now!" I growled. He laughed.

"Nessie, Nessie, you know we have chemistry between us." He shook his head and walked up to me. "Give me one good reason why not to kiss you right now!" He smirked, thinking wouldn't come up with one.

"Nahuel, I'm engaged." I held up my hand waving my ring finger around so he'd notice the shiny ring. He scratched his head, and then laughed.

"To the mutt." More laughter and more growls from me. "Please, it's puppy love. You can't seriously have feelings for this guy." He laughed, and I decided I officially hated Nahuel.

"I love him, and he loves me." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, good for you." He sneered. Then he walked up pulling me close. "Nessie…" He breathed on my neck. I turned away, struggling to get away.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Nessie, oh Nessie." He purred, lining my neck with kisses. I kept pushing him away. He was to strong. Finally I was able to push him back, making him fly into the couch.

"Nessie what's going on?" My dad roared, walking into the living room, looking at me, with tears silently trekking down my face. And then to Nahuel who was still sprawled all over the couch and shock written all over his face, then he glared.

"Edward, me and Nessie were having a moment." He snarled, standing up, and walking over to me. "Can you give us some privacy?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I pushed him away in disgust.

"I'd leave before Jacob comes back. They found your aunt Huilen. He'll be here soon to make sure Nessie's okay and you're not here. Leave now!" Nahuel, grabbed my wrist, it started turning purple. My dad, grabbed Nahuel by the throat and throwing him across the room.

"Nessie, Jakes nearby, go outside now!" I nodded running towards the entrance. I was near the stairs leading up to the second floor. I ran to the front door. But was stopped by a hand grabbing my ankle. I looked down to see Nahuel.

"You aren't going anywhere. Your mine!" Dad walked up dragging him, out to the back of the house where the other door was. "Nessie, just wait. I'll have you. And if you try to escape, you won't get away alive. I'll.." My dad brought him outside. And I knew he was going to kill him.

"Nessie." I looked up at Jake as he walked into the house. I clung onto him, pressing my lips to his.

"Well he's taken care of." My dad said rubbing his hands together. I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you."

"It was no problem. And I'm sorry to." He gave me a hug. "I'm going to go back and tell everyone that you're alright." I nodded and he left.

"And they lived happily ever after." Jake whispered, coming up from behind me, snaking his arm around my waist.

"How so?" I asked. I was curious to hear this answer.

"You and me are engaged. You are now talking to your parents and Nahuel isn't around to bother you anymore." I laughed.

"Except his dad, aunt. And the Volturi are still around." I pointed out, spinning myself around so I could kiss him.

He pulled back, a smile appearing on his face. "We can handle it." I kissed him again.

**Hey! I realize I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy getting ready for finals. But here it is! And I'm hoping to get another chapter up either today or in a couple days. Please Review and let me know what you think. And where should Jacob and Nessie have their wedding. **


End file.
